AMOR DE MADRE
by Caittlyn
Summary: Una triste historia sobre una mujer y su amor hacia su familia...


_**Hola aquí les traigo un One-shot, por el día de la madre. Una fecha tan especial que a muchos nos hace recordar lo especiales e importantes que son las mujeres que nos dieron la vida y nos trajeron a este mundo.**_

_**No sé que tanto se apegue el título a lo que escribí, realmente la idea se me vino a la mente y pensé que era una buena demostración del amor de ellas por nosotros. Ustedes juzgaran, disculparan si no tiene nada que ver con el título, en fin.**_

_**Es un poco dramático y trágico, aún así espero les guste y reciba sus comentarios, cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Pensamientos._

**AMOR DE MADRE.**

Hacía mucho que se fue de su vida, pero parecía que había sido ayer; ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? No lo sabía, porque no quería recordar los años que llevaba sin ella. Su padre y ella perdieron a la persona más importante de su vida e irremplazable.

Y aunque sabía que de alguna manera ella estaría mejor, el dolor que sentía cada vez que se levantaba y no la escuchaba llamarla o regañarla porque se quedaba dormida. Sin embargo nunca podía ocultar su sonrisa dulce, y ese tono maternal con el que siempre le hablaba.

Suspiró, recordó la razón por la que ahora ya no se encontraba con ellos…

_Apenas contaba con doce años cuando todo sucedió._

_Su padre había ido con su madre al médico, hacía varios meses que venía presentando molestias, tenía sangrados de nariz sin ninguna razón aparente. Su padre se preocupó y decidió llevarla con el médico dado que a ella le parecía algo pasajero… gran error…_

_Ese mismo día le habló su padre informándole que su madre debía quedarse en el hospital porque presentó algunas complicaciones, tal parecía que los exámenes que le practicaron salieron mal y debía quedarse en observación. Él, le aseguró que no era nada grave… pero su corazón le decía otra cosa._

_Estaba segura que su padre no quería preocuparla, las amaba tanto que no dejaría que nada las lastimara. Ocultaría su verdadero estado si sabía que le hacía daño o por lo menos hasta que tuviera un diagnóstico confirmado._

_En el hospital, se encontraba un hombre fornido, vestido de forma casual, unos jeans color azul marino de corte recto y una camisa de vestir en color blanco, con las mangas cuidadosamente dobladas hasta los codos y una par de botones sueltos. Quién lo viera, no imaginaría que tenía casi cuarenta años, ya que lucía mucho más joven, se encontraba en la sala de espera, aunque pareciera estar tranquilo; era todo lo contrario se encontraba muy impaciente._

_Aún no le daban información sobre la habitación de su esposa y no sabía porque, pero se sentía angustiado. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos más, el médico salió a dar el resultado de los exámenes… sus esperanzas decayeron cuando le dijo el Diagnóstico… tenía cáncer._

_Después de darle las instrucciones respectivas, lo guió hasta la habitación y la vio ahí, vestida con esa bata azul, sus cabellos castaños dispersos por la almohada y sus ojos cerrados… estaba dormida…_

_Se acercó a su cama y acarició su mejilla de forma sutil, disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel. Como la primera vez que tocó su tez de porcelana, tersa como la seda… su roce hizo que ella se removiera inquieta, finalmente abrió sus párpados; dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que se encontraron con unos del color del ébano, que la observaban con infinito amor._

_− Kakashi – musitó con debilidad, su voz melodiosa hizo sonreír al peligris._

_− Rin… ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió sereno acariciando sus cabellos._

_− Un poco cansada, pero bien… ¿hablaste con Kokoa? – preguntó ella, él asintió un silencio se formó entre ellos – Kakashi… - dijo ella llamando su atención – Saldremos de esta – manifestó con una sonrisa, el peligris también sonrió. La conocía era fuerte y sabía que lucharía por vencer la enfermedad, tenía mucha fe._

* * *

><p><em>La noticia la golpeó como un si un yunque le hubiese caído encima y hubiera aplastado, todos y cada uno de sus huesos, haciéndolos polvo. Su madre lucía tan calmada y siempre con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, nunca perdió el humor que la caracterizaba y hacía reír siempre. En verdad ella quiso llorar muchas veces, pero no lo hizo… se prometió no hacerlo, quería apoyar a su madre y ser fuerte para cuando ella flaqueara, saber que estaba ahí y que podía apoyarse en ella.<em>

_A partir de ese momento, su madre se la pasó más tiempo en hospitales que en su casa, con suerte lograba mantenerse dos semanas, cuando entraba al hospital de nueva cuenta por casi un mes. Por desgracia cuando la internaban en el hospital ella no podía entrar, debido a su edad y la escuela, aunque su padre nunca la dejaba sola; no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo siempre lo posponía e iba a con su madre._

_La acompañaba a los chequeos y quimioterapias, no la dejó sola… en algunas ocasiones escuchó a su madre sollozar, en su momento pensó que había sido por el efecto que el tratamiento provocaba en ella, debilidad, caída del cabello, diarreas. vómitos… pocas veces la vio deprimida. Y cada vez que eso sucedía siempre se daba ánimos diciendo que saldría de esa y vencería la enfermedad, alentándolos a ellos porque su cáncer no era terminal._

_Pero ella sabía que cuando su madre lloraba, no era por su enfermedad… era por el dolor que su estado les causaba, su madre era muy observadora, nunca pasó los detalles por alto y ese era uno que no podía ignorar. Y si luchó, fue por ellos… porque los amaba demasiado y eran su motor, su motivo para continuar con ese duro tratamiento._

_Un día, ella llegó y no la encontró en el sofá, donde solía verla al llegar de la escuela; se preocupó… y corrió directamente hacia la habitación de sus padres, abrió la puerta sin tocar y su corazón se detuvo… su madre se encontraba tirada en el suelo, corrió hasta a ella y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su madre verificando que su corazón latiera, sin duda latía… pero su latido era débil y su respiración lenta._

_Se angustió., tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Emergencias, solo tuvo que mencionar la residencia Hatake para que la ambulancia con los paramédicos llegara rápido. Subió a la ambulancia con su madre, a pesar de las protestas de los paramédicos, era muy obstinada y nada de lo que le dijeran la haría bajar de la ambulancia. No tuvieron más remedio que llevarla._

_Al llegar, su madre fue llevada a Terapia Intensiva y ella se quedó en la sala de espera, del hospital informaron a su padre que no tardó ni veinte minutos en llegar, buscándola entre la gente y abrazándola con fuerza al llegar con ella._

_El médico que atendió a su madre salió hora y media después, les informó que había sido víctima de una Neumonía, su sistema inmunológico se encontraba débil, debido a las quimioterapias y como tal el clima de invierno había hecho lo suyo provocándole la enfermedad. También le dijo que tuvieron mucha suerte, unos minutos más… miró como el rostro de su padre se suavizó mostrando alivio._

_− Papá – llamó cuando regresó junto a ella, él la miró con dulzura - ¿Mamá estará bien? – interrogó la pequeña._

_− Ella estará bien cariño… - contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa para después besar su coronilla._

_Después de unas horas pudieron verla, pero solo por unos minutos; aunque para ellos eso fue suficiente, verla sonreír con debilidad hizo que sus corazones se aliviaran, por desgracia… eso no les duraría mucho._

_Estuvo casi un mes en el hospital, debido a la Neumonía, su padre iba todos los días a verla y ella de vez en cuando, ya que su madre siempre la regañaba por saltarse las clases; fue dada de alta del hospital un 5 de Octubre. Ambos fueron por ella al hospital, su madre tenía mejor semblante, decía sentirse mejor y más activa._

_Se alegraron de verla con más ánimos y lo mejor de todo era que ese mes descansaría de la quimioterapia, Kakashi por alguna razón tomó todo ese mes para pasarlo junto a su esposa. Le dejó todo a Itachi, su mejor amigo y colega, Kokoa se encontraba de vacaciones así que los tres disfrutaron del tiempo._

_Una semana antes de que se cumpliera ese mes, ella comenzó debilitarse y notarse más cansada que de costumbre, en unos días tendría su cita con el médico para ver el progreso de su enfermedad. Al cual no podría llegar… fue un lunes por la tarde cuando su padre se llevó a su madre de emergencia al hospital, ella decía sentirse bien… pero su tos flemática, vos entrecortada y respiración pesada decían todo lo contrario._

_Su padre condujo como alma que llevaba el diablo, verificaba a su esposa que tenía la vista puesta en el frente, sin parpadear… parecía ida… al llegar al hospital, le habló escuchando solo un murmullo de parte de ella. Intentó moverse pero simplemente no pudo, preocupando aún más a su esposo que la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a Urgencias, las enfermeras al verlo entrar con ella en brazos, se acercaron rápidamente con una camilla._

_La llamó nuevamente pero… esta vez… no respondió, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus delgados y delicados labios, él solo besó el anverso de su mano antes de que se la llevaran de nuevo a Terapia Intensiva, una angustia se instaló en su pecho y un nudo se formó en su estómago._

_Unos minutos más tarde, el médico le informó que su esposa había entrado en estado de coma, un dolor se instaló en su pecho, algo le decía que esta vez… no sería como las otras; se sentó y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos._

_Unas horas más tarde… el médico se hizo presente, pero esta vez su semblante hablaba más que mil palabras, ella había muerto… su cuerpo no resistió más y colapsó… las lágrimas fluyeron sin siquiera preverlas._

_Se dejó caer deslizándose por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, no era el momento para llorar debía avisarle a Ayame, para que hiciera los arreglos del funeral, él no tenía cabeza para eso además… estaba su hija, Kokoa._

_Cuando entró a la habitación de su hija, la observó sentada en la silla frente al enorme ventanal, con una almohada entre sus manos, reconoció el objeto… le pertenecía a Rin. Se acercó con cautela._

_− Kokoa – llamó el peligris tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible._

_− Mamá murió ¿cierto? – dijo ella en un murmullo, él se arrodilló a su lado; pudo ver como el rostro de su hija estaba bañado en lágrimas abrazando la almohada, sus ojos color chocolate iguales a los de su esposa, lo miraron… él solo asintió también dejando fluir sus lágrimas. Abrazó a su hija con fuerza, escuchando sus sollozos fundiéndose con los suyos._

_Dejando salir por fin su dolor y consolándose mutuamente, nadie más podría entender su dolor. Lloraron hasta que ya no les quedaron más lágrimas, cuando se separaron, ya era tarde y el servicio funerario estaba por llegar._

_Se separaron, debían cambiarse y luego bajar, todo pasó rápido… todos sus amigos y familiares estuvieron ahí, el día del sepelio… ninguno lloró, de alguna manera sabían que ella estaría mejor, en un lugar donde no había dolor, ni sufrimiento._

_Un ramo de rosas rojas, fueron colocadas sobre el ataúd por Kokoa; eran las favoritas de su madre…_

_¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Su padre se lo relató, fue difícil pero… eso le ayudó mucho a superarlo… ella aún conservaba la almohada de su madre, todavía poseía su aroma a jazmín._

* * *

><p>Pestañeó, un par de lágrimas se derramaron al recordar todo lo que su madre pasó, por ellos, porque los amaba… su sufrimiento le enseñó una lección muy importante. Le enseñó cuan grande puede ser el amor de una madre y cuanto está dispuesta a soportar por los seres que ama, sin importar nada… lo incondicional que es su amor.<p>

Seguía extrañándola, aún a sus 18 años… seguía extrañándola, y seguiría haciéndolo, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre le haría falta escuchar su voz, que lograba arrullarla cuando no podía dormir; su risa cantarina, sus consejos...

No había día en que no pensaran en ella, sabía que su padre hacía lo mismo. Aunque aparentará serenidad, seguía pensándola y continuaría haciéndolo, porque era el amor de su vida y seguiría siéndolo hasta el día que le tocara partir. Eso también se lo dijo él.

Se miró frente al espejo, se parecía mucho a Kakashi, su cabellera larga y de tono plateado, tenía todas sus facciones parecía una muñequita de porcelana, aunque sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, ese era el único rasgo físico que poseía de ella. Mas sin embargo, tenía todo el carácter y esencia de Rin.

De repente una cabellera plateada desordenada se asomó por la puerta semiabierta.

− ¿Estás lista? – indagó su padre viéndola através del espejo y finalmente entrando en la habitación, Kokoa lo observó; ambos vestían completamente de negro.

− Claro – contestó ella, poniéndose de pie y tomando un ramo de rosas rojas que estaban sobre un buró, miró la foto de su madre que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y dio media vuelta - ¿Nos vamos? – Kakashi sonrió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, con rumbo hacia el cementerio, este día era especial para ellos y aunque ella no pudiera verlas, ni tocarlas sabían que estaba ahí. Cuando una brisa cálida se hacía presente y rozaba sus rostros, produciendo una sonrisa.

Ese era su amor por ellos… ese era… su amor de madre.

_**FIN**_


End file.
